mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Kakuzu
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Kakuzu Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 91 Classification: Missing-Nin Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes, Ninjutsu Master, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Water Manipulation. '''Destructive Capacity: Multi-City Block level+ with individual elemental attacks, Town level+ with elemental combinations Range: Several hundreds of meters Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Kakashi) Durability: Town level+ (Tanked a hit from 2 tails without using Iron Spear, survived Naruto's FRS without Iron Spear, also Iron Spear amp his durability except that would make vulnerable to lightning attacks, five hearts and regeneration makes him hard to kill) Lifting Strength: Class 10+ Striking Strength: Class TJ (Can smash concrete structures and giant iron doors with Doton: Domu) Stamina: Very High (Can fight by hours and not be tired) Intelligence: Very High (Has too much experience in battles, knows how to get out of a danger, for example when Shikamaru caught him with his Shadow Technique) Weaknesses: His earth skin defense is weak against electric/lightning based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear):' This secret technique grants Kakuzu's body thread-like tendrils and gives him the ability to detach his body parts, morph his body, and provides him with regeneration (mid). His tendrils have mid range and can be used as offense to pierce flesh or to stitch wounds (was able to reattach Hidan's head). With these powers he can steal hearts from enemies which increases his life span and grants him a limited degree of immortality (type 1). Along with their lifeforce, these hearts give Kakuzu the chakra of his victims, allowing him to have multiple elemental affinities and a large arsenal of jutsu. He can separate his current five hearts from his body and create five large masked doubles that can be controlled remotely. Each masked double is capable of flight and has its own elemental affinity. *''Jiongu Augmentation'': With several hearts gathered in his body, Kakuzu's chakra is focused and becomes stronger. He will transform his body and can combine the elemental techniques of multiple masks for highly damaging attacks. He can transform his body further and grow eight giant tendrils, in which he can use for a powerful offensive strike focused on a single point. *''Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Searing Mind) + Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage): This attack can be preformed when Kakuzu's fire element mask and wind element mask doubles merge and combine their techniques. A strong blast of wind chakra greatly increase the potency and explosive power of the flames, causing a devastating fire storm. '- Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques. It allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. These techniques can alter the landscape on a large scale, and solid earth barriers are commonly used as defense. Some earth jutsu can even alter hardness and weight properties. *''Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear): This technique hardens the user's skin to make them very resistant to attacks. It also increases the effectiveness of melee, providing the user with enough power to smash through concrete. This jutsu can be nullified by lightning/electricity type attacks. '- Katon (Fire Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters in to rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *''Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Searing Mind): This technique is used by the Kakuzu's fire element mask. A blast of blazing fire erupts from the mask's mouth, which can engulf multiple targets in flames and cover a wide area. '- Futon (Wind Release):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. *''Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage): A powerful wind technique preformed by Kakuzu's wind element mask, in which a blast of high density, tornado-like wind chakra is released. The pressure of the wind is raised to it's limit creating a large blast radius that can damage multiple targets. '- Raiton (Lightning Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness *''Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness): Kakuzu's lightning element mask fires a stream lightning in the shape of a spear that is used to pierce the target. It's destructive power is great enough to pierce through rock. The user can increase the number of lightning spears to expand it's range and strike multiple targets. Others '''Notable Victories:' Venom (Marvel Comics) Venom Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: